Harry Potter and the Mysteries of Time
by Karma Rue Lovegood Everdeen
Summary: After a disatrous final battle 30 year old Harry Potter commits suicide, he finds himself in an office where his death tells him off, he gets a second chance but can Harry survive living in his own time and that of his parents. Warning:ANGST at Beginning
1. Preface: Depression

Harry Potter and the Mysteries of Time

Prologue: Depression is nourished by a lifetime of ungrieved and unforgiven hurts

Harry James Potter had never been a normal person. He often wished that he had been but with the weight of the world placed upon his shoulders Harry Potter had never had the chance to be a child. His childhood had been taken from him on the 31st of October 1981.

The date was January 1st 2011. It was all over. The Final Battle for control of the Wizarding World had started and finished the previous day. Harry couldn't bring himself to care that the fight was finally over. In the end it had lost him everything that he'd ever loved. He was the only one left to celebrate and he wasn't in a celebratory mood, in fact his mood was quite the opposite.

Everyone was dead and it was down to the mistakes he had made. Befriending Ronald Weasley had been one, the snake in the lions den. He'd ended up with his own personal Wormtail. His only redeeming feature was that he had died fighting for the light due to the long suppressed Weasley loyalty in his personality.

The second had been trusting Albus Dumbledore in all things. He had begun to realise that the man had become too focused on his Greater Good and had only seen the people as pieces in a game of chess. He had been fighting for far too long. After the old man's death in his sixth year Harry had never truly trusted anyone that deeply again.

The third and in his opinion the most grievous was turning his back on Hermione mid battle. She had been duelling Bellatrix when there were only four people left alive on the battlefield, Hermione, Bellatrix, Voldemort and himself. Hermione had told him to focus on ridding the world of Voldemort and he had turned his back on her to deflect a curse. A mere moment later Hermione had been hit by the Killing Curse, he had regretted that action ever since.

Everybody he loved had died either in that battle or before it. Harry couldn't see the point in living anymore. He raised his wand and pointed it at himself and said, "Avada Kedavra."

**A/n: This is being completely rewritten A) because I realised that bits of it were a bit farfetched for this story and B) I lost the hard drive on my computer hence I lost everything I had written for this story. Please note that I am the same person as Karma Lovegood Granger Potter I have just changed my penname so don't accuse me of plagiarism. **

**The chapter title is a quote by Penelope Sweet.**

**Karma Rue Lovegood Everdeen formerly Karma Lovegood Granger Potter **

_**Review and join the dark side we've got cookies in every flavour**_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Chapter the First: To Die

**A/n – _Hello– _Thoughts**

**«Hello» - Mind talk with phoenix**

**§Hello§ - Parseltongue**

Harry Potter and the Mysteries of Time

Chapter the First: To Die Will Be An Awfully Big Adventure

Harry was rather confused when he woke up. He had thought that he was dead but he supposed with his life he didn't have a license to comment on strangeness. He took a brief look around and saw that he was sitting in what looked like a spotless office. _Maybe this is where they'll judge me, _Harry thought, _and tell me I'll never see everyone again. _

Suddenly the door crashed open and slammed into the wall behind it, through the doorway stormed a woman who looked rather like Tonks in her violet haired form. He was planning to enquire on where he was but the look of outrage on her face stopped him. He was right not to speak for she blew up at him almost instantly, "CAN'T YOU GET ANYTHING RIGHT HARRY JAMES POTTER? YOU HAVE DIED TWENTY TIMES NOW AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T TRUSTED THE RIGHT PEOPLE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KILL RIDDLE WITHOUT ALL THE BLOODY CASUALTIES, LIVE TO OVER TWO-HUNDERED YEARS OLD WITH YOUR SOULMATE," here she paused to check her notepad, "LOVEGOOD HER NAME IS AND YOU KEEP ON DYING BEFORE YOU GET THE CHANCE. EVEN THIS TIME WHEN YOU DIDN'T DIE UNTIL THE BASTARD WAS DEAD YOU STILL DIDN'T MANGAGE TO DO EVERYTHING THE RIGHT WAY."

Harry was too shocked to form an eloquent reply, "Soulmate… wha…? Who are…? Luna… what?"

"My name is Chiana," the woman said in an exasperated tone, "and we have been through this the last _nineteen _times you've been here, you were supposed to follow the true prophecy and marry this Luna Lovegood that you sometimes know and sometimes don't."

Harry took that last bit to mean that sometimes he had died before meeting Luna or lived his life out without approaching her. He felt a pang of sorrow at that, he liked Luna and she had died bravely. Then a part of her speech struck him, "what do you mean follow the prophecy? Surely I did that seeing as Riddle is dead."

"You didn't hear the true prophecy as Dumbledore manipulated it to make you a martyr. It really goes like this, '_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches… born to those who are true descendants, born as the seventh month dies… and the Lord will mark him as his equal but he will have power that he knows not, for either must die at the hand of the other for neither can die while the other survives… he will gather around him twenty true friends to make an alliance of twenty-one kin, five from the house where wisdom doth fly, five from the house where ambition doth strike, five from the house where loyalty doth dwell and five from the house where bravery doth roar.'"_

"Okay say that's true. How am I supposed to know who these people are?" Harry said.

"Well, I've had plenty of time to research and discover who the most likely candidates are. The five from the house where wisdom flies (which is of course Ravenclaw) are Luna Lovegood obviously, Rodger Davies, Cho Chang, Padma Patil and Hermione Gra-"

"WHAT?" Harry blurted out, "Hermione is in Gryffindor."

"During your last life perhaps but many other lives she was in Ravenclaw it's where she's meant to be," Chiana said in a voice that clearly said she didn't appreciate the interruption. "The Slytherins have to be Astoria and Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and Meredith Darien."

Harry was relieved that so far he recognised the name of all of the people. At least he vaguely knew them to form a foundation for friendship.

"The Hufflepuff five are Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot and Cedric Diggory. And the Gryffindors are Parvati Patil, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Fred and George Weasley," Chiana paused obviously giving him time to think.

Harry was glad of the silence for his thoughts had turned to a melancholy subject. The deaths of all the people that Chiana had just named. Luna, she had entered a trance state to have a vision in the middle of the Final Battle and had been AK'd before she'd been able to come out of it. Her inability to control her helpful visions had killed her and Harry blamed himself for he had encouraged her to use her talent to help them all.

Rodger Davies had become a member of the Order after the Battle for Hogwarts and had led the Underage Evacuation where they attempted to take all underage wizards over the skies to France. Rodger had been Stupefied during the Death Eater ambush and had died when he fell to the ground. Harry hadn't been there because he'd been studying old magic and hadn't had time to help.

Cho had become Harry's girlfriend again after the Battle for Diagon Alley where Ginny had died and Harry had come out of the enchantment Molly Weasley had put on him to get him to marry her daughter. However it had been short lived as shortly afterwards some of Voldemort's vampires had ambushed her and drained her leaving her lifeless on the roadside. Harry hadn't known until he'd taken the information from a vampires mind during a battle. He had merely thought she had run away.

Padma had lasted until the Final Battle but had been killed by Avery quite early on in the fighting. She had been distracted and gloomy since her sister had died and had lost a lot of her will to live in the end. She might have made it if she had been more fierce to the cause.

Astoria had been forced into a marriage contract with Draco Malfoy after the Battle for Hogwarts and had been forcibly marked and made to carry out Voldemort's bidding via the Imperius curse. But she had managed to fight it eventually and had killed off several Death Eaters before Lucius Malfoy had taken her down for being a 'traitor.'

Her sister Daphne had fled when Astoria had been forced to change sides and pleaded her case in front of the Order. She had been accepted into the ranks and had quickly proven herself as a great strategist. She'd been taken down when Astoria gave her the time that the Death Eaters would attack for the Final Battle. She stopped to send a talking Patronus whilst on the run and was killed getting them the information.

Theodore Nott was a needless death he supposed. The boy had become a Death Eater of his own free will yes but it wasn't truly of his own volition as his father would have killed him if he hadn't. He might not have said it directly to his son but his son couldn't have helped but know it. In the end he hadn't raised his wand during the final battle and Voldemort had killed him for 'disloyalty.'

Blaise Zabini had belonged to a neutral family but near the end of the war Voldemort had decided that neutral families were all against him and had attacked them all in turn. Blaise and his four younger sisters had been killed in their beds along with his mother but his father had escaped and joined the order before dying in the final battle.

Meredith Darien had been a junior order member and one that Harry had known the name of after he recruited her but he didn't know her that well. She had died defending Diagon Alley along with scores of other Order members. A futile mission as the Death Eaters had taken it but apparently she had died bravely.

Justin Finch-Fletchley had been one of the more demonstrative deaths by the Death Eaters when they'd won the Battle of Hogwarts and Harry was gathering troops to get ready to flee Voldemort had grabbed the nearest pupil. That had been Justin. He'd been put under the Imperius Curse and forced to kill himself while others watched. Many had gone over to Voldemort's side after that display.

Ernie Macmillan had been pompous to the last, like Sirius before him he had become a bit too confident in fighting off his opponent – Dolohov – and had been taken down for baiting his opponent. Harry couldn't help but think that if he had mellowed out before then he would have survived the war.

Susan Bones had been difficult to kill by all accounts. She took after her Aunt taking down several Death Eaters before a Werewolf slipped through her defences and killed her. The Final Battle had of course been a date picked by Voldemort meaning it had been a full moon.

Hannah Abbot had been a sweet girl who hadn't really understood what was going on at points. She had gone catatonic after her mother disappeared in their sixth year and had barely come out of her trance before the Final Battle. Harry hadn't wanted to let her fight and had insisted she stay put but she hadn't listened as she snuck out and was thrown into a tree by a giant which killed her.

Cedric Diggory had of course died at the end of the Triwizard Tournament and Harry supposed his Hufflepuff nature had been the end of him. He had been too loyal to leave Harry behind in the graveyard and Pettigrew had been able to kill him because of that. To this day Harry still felt an overwhelming amount of guilt about his death.

Parvati Patil had been one of the people who had continued to stand up to Voldemort after Justin's death at the Battle for Hogwarts. He had of course killed her because of it and Harry had been forced to stop Padma running out and getting herself killed. Her bravery killed her because she wouldn't back down for anything.

Neville Longbottom had died bravely too facing the one Death Eater he hated more than any other, Bellatrix Lestrange. She had eventually bested him in a duel and tortured him into insanity just like his parents only unlike his parents another Death Eater had missed on an Avada Kedavra curse which hit Neville instead and he'd been killed rather than becoming mad.

Dean Thomas hadn't reached the Final Battle, he had assisted Rodger in evacuating the underage pupils from Britain and had managed to land in France only to let his guard down and was killed by a Death Eater who had also made it. The Death Eater was killed by the rest of Dean's group but he was already dead by the time they got there.

Fred and George hadn't been allowed to go out together the way they had always said they would. Pius Thicknesse had killed Fred and Percy at the Battle for Hogwarts but George had lived to fight another day. Unlike Padma who had become reserved after her sister's death George became a fearless fighter who didn't particularly care for his own safety. In the end he had posed a real threat and Voldemort himself had been forced to act and take him down.

Harry was pulled out of his reverie by Chiana's voice saying, "So what do you think of those people Harry?" She had a stern look on her face as if daring him to say the wrong thing.

"Em…" Harry said a bit nervous about being under pressure, "Luna's great, she sticks to her beliefs so truly, she's an amazing seer and a exceptionally loyal friend. I wish I'd known her when she first arrived at Hogwarts. I never really knew Rodger despite him being part of our organisation but I've heard he was extremely intelligent and I know he died valiantly. Cho is a great witch although she has a habit of letting her emotions take control of her. Padma is extremely gutsy and would do anything for her sister. Hermione," there Harry paused for a second, "is beyond explanation really and I can see why she would be in Ravenclaw. Astoria and Daphne were extremely hard to touch but were both good people when you got to know them. Although you had to watch out for Daphne's right hook. Nott was a Death Eater in my timeline but he didn't want to be so that makes him alright. Blaise was a neutral party but he was killed before I got to know him, however I knew his father and he was a good bloke. Meredith died defending Diagon Alley although we were never really acquainted. Justin is a Muggleborn and he has a very pure heart and mind but if he sets in his ways he's hard to change. Ernie is a bit pompous but is a good leader in times of crisis. He is a bit like Percy though. Susan is very clever and she is very tough just like her aunt. Hannah is a typical Puff loyal to everyone. Cedric… well I never really knew him but I think he's a good guy. Parvati was a bit of an airhead but she matured well, became very courageous. Neville's brilliant. Dean's a brilliant artist and a genuinely nice person. Fred and George are hilarious and I love the way they make everyone laugh at themselves."

"I'm glad you think so well of them for you'll need them to complete your task," Chiana said cryptically.

"Why does everyone always speak in riddles?" Harry sighed.

"Because it's fun," said sounding every inch the typical teenager. "Anyway you're going to be given a once in a death-time choice but first you need to learn some things about death. As I said in my earlier justified speech…"

"Rant," Harry muttered.

A glare worthy of McGonagall was thrown his way and the woman continued, "you have died twenty times counting this one. The first two times weren't your fault as they were the results of your relatives abuse. Then we come to the Hogwarts deaths. Number 3 was when you went to save Hermione without Ron and the mountain troll bashed your skull in. Number 4 was being strangled to death by the Devil's Snare because Hermione had died earlier in the year. Number 5 was being flattened in that flying car by the Whomping Willow. Number 6 was the stare of the Basilisk closely followed by Number 7 which was the Basilisk Venom on both occasions Fawkes never came. Number 8 was when Dumbledore decided not to save you when you fell from your broomstick. Number 9 was having your soul sucked out by the Dementors and they killed you after to spare you that fate. Number 10 was being burnt to death by a burning tent at the Quidditch World Cup because Hermione couldn't wake you up. Number 11 you were eaten by that dragon because you tried to Confund it. Number 12 was when you took too long to get back from the mermaids and drowned in the lake. Numbers 13 and 14 were both battles with Voldemort that you lost. Number 15 Dumbledore let you drink the potion and then you fell in the lake and the Inferi took you. The sixteenth time you were killed by your relatives again so it wasn't your fault. The seventeenth you assisted Mr Davies in the Underage Evacuation and died in his place after you took the curse meant for him. Eighteenth was when you let that thrice damned snake Nagini bite you and last time you ended up buried beneath the treasure at Gringotts. You just can't survive properly no matter what I do. If you die one more time I will lose my job so if you die one more time I will kill you… metaphorically. And I'm planning to eternally torture Albus Dumbledore for all the hell he's put me through, I pity Della for having to be his Death Angel. Anyway, you have to go back and do it all again but right this time." 

"Excuse me," Harry said timidly, "how is that going to help seeing as I never remember anything? I won't know that there is anything to change."

"That's when the choice come into play," she said in the annoying voice that Harry always associated with Dumbledore, "if you so choose you can sign a contract that I can now offer which allows you to keep your memories when you go back, it's for our more… difficult clients, there are some details you might want to look at."

She then conjured a piece of parchment that Harry supposed was the contract. Harry's hand twitched as if he was going to take it but hesitated at the last second. "Go on," Chiana said encouragingly, "it's not going to bite."

Harry picked up the parchment and read:

_This document hereby confirms that Harry James Potter has full permission of Lucile leader of all things light to retain all memories of his previous life so he can attempt to change everything for the better to the best of his abilities. He will sent back to his ten year old body with all of the abilities he gained throughout life. His three familiars Eveana the phoenix, Norlina the snake and Hedwig the owl will accompany him. He will live in the time that was chosen but he may request to go to an alternate universe and save his parents as a reward. In this parallel universe he can change anything he likes, he can save many casualties of the first Wizarding War. _

_Certified by Lucile, Leader of All Things Light_

_Sanrakta, her second in command_

_And Chiana his personal Death Angel_

_Signed Above by Mr. H. Potter_

"This really means I could save everyone," Harry said tears coming to his eyes.

"Well, not everyone but near enough," Chiana said softly.

"Then I guess I'll have to do it," Harry said as he scrawled his name on the dotted line.

"Yes, I might actually get you through this time. Call your current familiars and I can get on with it," Chiana said clapping her hands with glee.

Harry made a shrill whistling sound to call for Hedwig who flew to his shoulder almost instantly and nibbled on his ear. His eyes clouded over at the sight of her for he hadn't seen his owl familiar since she had been hit by the killing curse on the way to Tonks' parents house.

«Eveana» he thought and instantly his majestic phoenix flamed into the room and landed on his other shoulder.

§Norlina I need you§, he hissed and his snake familiar slithered across the floor and he leant down to let her up onto his wrist.

"Now you're all kitted up I'll be seeing you, BUT NOT UNTIL YOU'RE OVER TWO-HUNDRED AND MARRIED TO LUNA," Chiana said by way of a formal goodbye.

Harry felt as if he was travelling by portkey and apparating at the same time, there was the sensation of being pulled through a tube whilst spinning at one hundred miles per hour and it certainly wasn't pleasant. He felt like he was sure to be sick even though he didn't think he could be whilst in transit. Slowly the nausea and the spinning began to fade and he found himself back in the cupboard under the stairs in his much smaller ten year old body. He sat up quickly and hit his head off of the 'ceiling.' He rubbed his sore head and removed a spider who had begun to crawl up his leg. _Welcome back Harry, welcome back. _

**A/n Welcome back to Harry and to this story seeing as I have rewritten bits of this chapter as well. On the upside for people who liked it as it was it is now longer and not as clichéd as it used to be what with the removing of some of the things that I began to think were over the top.**

**The chapter title is a Peter Pan quote **

**Lots of love to anyone who is still reading this, Karma Rue Lovegood Everdeen xxx**

_**Review and join the dark side we have cookies and muffins **_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**V**_


	3. Chapter the Second: Shopping

Mysteries of Time 

Chapter the Second: 1990: Whoever said money can't buy happiness simply didn't know where to go shopping.

Harry was definitely not pleased to be back. He knew that any minute now his Aunt Petunia would knock on his cupboard door and make him do chores and then let Uncle Vernon beat him because he supposedly hadn't done them properly. _It's not happening this time no way,_ Harry thought. He flicked his hand and the cupboard door slowly opened. He crept out of the cupboard and silently crept out of the front door slamming it shut behind him just to annoy his aunt. Then he apparated to The Leaky Cauldron. Keeping his head resolutely down so nobody would see his scar – he didn't feel like getting mobbed – he made his way out of the back door and tapped his hand on the bricks in the correct sequence. The wall became the arch and he walked through. His first stop was Gringotts to talk about his accounts with the goblins. He passed through the large gold doors and read the poem that always gave him the shivers:

_Enter, stranger but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there_

He walked up to the nearest queue and waited for about five minutes. Then he heard the teller say, "Next!"

"_May your gold flow freely," _Harry said in Gobbledegook.

"_And your enemies be delivered at your feet," _the goblin said in a rather surprised tone of voice.

"My name is Harry James Potter, goblin teller," here he paused to look at the name plate on the desk, "Bloodnot, I wish to see the manager of my accounts so I can find out more about my holdings and investments."

"This way Mr. Potter," Bloodnot said putting the closed sign up causing the customers behind him to sigh and move into separate queues.

Bloodnot led him to a small room off of the main hall where he saw another goblin sitting at a desk. The sign that was on the desk read Fangtooth: Account Manager.

"_May your gold flow freely," _Harry said for the second time that day.

"_And your enemies be delivered at your feet," _Fangtooth said in the same surprised tone that Bloodnot had used.

"I need to find out about all of my holdings and accounts held at Gringotts please," Harry said as politely as possible.

"We will need your blood to evaluate the holdings," Fangtooth said as he picked up a dagger that lay on his desk.

Harry gingerly took the blade from Fangtooth and sliced it across his palm, wincing as he did so. The blood drops fell onto the parchment that Fangtooth had shoved under his hand. The blood began to form words across the page:

_Name: Harry James Potter _

_Parents: James Godric Potter and Lily Isla Evans Potter _

_Family Lines: Potter (paternal), Evans (maternal), Gryffindor (paternal), Hufflepuff (maternal), Slytherin (maternal), Ravenclaw (paternal), Emrys (maternal), Chaumont (maternal), Peverell (paternal), Black (acting head while current head is incarcerated) _

_Vaults: Potter Family Vault (56: Locked), Potter Trust Vault (307), Evans Storage Vault (411: Locked), Gryffindor Family Vault (3: Locked), Hufflepuff Family Vault (2: Locked), Slytherin Family Vault (4: Locked), Ravenclaw Family Vault (5: Locked), Emrys Family Vault (1: Locked), Chaumont Family Vault (41: Locked), Peverell Family Vault (6: Locked), Black Family Vault (213: Locked)_

"All but one of my accounts is blocked," Harry said in a scandalised voice.

"Yes, one Albus Dumbledore claimed to be your magical guardian and shut off all of your accounts except your trust fund, we haven't been able to confirm this seeing as the Potter wills are locked inside the Potter family vault. Albus Dumbledore said that one day he would give you the password that would allow us to unlock all of the vaults and reclaim any attributes that were spent by other people including himself. By this statement the goblin community has understood that it is unlikely he was going to ever give you the password," Fangtooth said in a tone that said all to clearly what he thought of Albus Dumbledore.

"Yes but I have my methods of finding information. The phoenix has departed the flame," Harry said with a twinkle in his eye that was very reminiscent of Dumbledore.

"Well I think we can officially unlock your vaults now Mr. Potter," Fangtooth said with a nasty grin.

The parchment on the desk had a sudden change in writing; the word locked was now no longer on the parchment anywhere. Harry smiled happily as he realised that some of the recalled items would be the founder's objects that were Horcruxes, all of the deathly hallows including his invisibility cloak and all the gold that Dumbledore had spent boosting the Order of the Phoenix.

"Well I think I will personally come to your vaults to check that everything has been returned," Fangtooth said with an uncharacteristic smile on his face. "This way Mr. Potter."

Harry quickly rose from his seat and followed Fangtooth from the room. He was rather shocked that a high ranking goblin would ever escort anyone to a vault. After breaking into Gringotts during one of his lives he had learnt as much as possible about goblin culture including the entire language of Gobbledegook. It was against a goblin managers sense of pride to ever escort someone to a vault. He understood the enormity of this gesture and was humbled by it. They reached the carts and climbed into one that Fangtooth immediately started driving. Harry started cheering as the pace increased; he had always loved the Gringotts cart rides.

The first vault they arrived at was vault 411, his mother's personal vault. He doubted it was anything particularly seeing as most of her fortune was in the Potter vault but still it had belonged to his mother. He placed his hand on the indentation on the door and it swung open. He was wondering what to carry his money in when Fangtooth handed him a money bag that looked as if it had been enchanted to carry as many galleons as was possible. He swept a small amount of the money in the vault into the bag as he knew that there was more in the other vaults. The next vault that they reached was Vault 56, the Potter family vault. This was the vault that Harry was most excited about as it contained his parents wills and he had never seen them before. He placed his palm on the door and the door swung open. The first thing he spotted wasn't the masses of gold and jewels that sat everywhere or the large quantity of books that sat around the room but the small table which had the large majority of the papers in the room on it. He was certain that his parent's wills would be there and indeed they were.

_I, James Godric Potter being sound of body and mind do hereby declare this as my last and testament, which makes all previous wills null and void this will only comes into effect if both me and my wife are dead,_

_Firstly. I leave 10,000 galleons to my friend Remus John Lupin, and instruct him to by some new robes and wish I could give him more without him giving it back._

_Secondly, I leave 10,000 galleons to my other friend Sirius Orion Black because I could hardly give him more or less that Moony._

_Thirdly, I leave Peter Pettigrew a cell in Azkaban for if this will comes into existence then he betrayed my trust and caused my death, the death of my wife and possibly the death of my son._

_Harry James Potter, I leave you all of the Potter properties plus any from my lineage that I do not know of, the remaining money and all other personal effects. I love you son._

_Witnessed by Sirius Orion Black and Lily Isla Evans Potter_

_I, Lily Isla Evans Potter being sound of body and mind do hereby declare this as my last and testament, which makes all previous wills null and void this will only comes into effect if death has occurred both to myself and my husband._

_Firstly, I leave Remus John Lupin a trunk of brand new clothes so he can clean up his image a bit._

_Secondly, I leave Sirius Orion Black a dog collar and ask him to remember me when he wears it, he must also remember not to do anything stupid while wearing it._

_Thirdly, I leave Mary Rachel Macdonald 10,000 galleons to spend as she wishes._

_Fourthly, I leave Alice Charlotte Longbottom a further 10,000 galleons to spend on her son and any further children she may have._

_Harry's magical guardian will be Sirius Orion Black primarily but Remus John Lupin secondarily, he should be sent to live with Sirius Orion Black firstly or Alice Charlotte Longbottom secondly. If this does not follow through he is to be emancipated with immediate effect. On no account should he be placed with Vernon and Petunia Dursley. _

_Finally, I leave my son Harry James Potter all of my personal properties of my lineage as I believe it is not what it seems to be, my personal pensieve and the memories it contains, the letters that sit in the Potter vault and all other personal effects. I hope that you survived and that you have a happy life._

_Witnessed by James Godric Potter and Alice Charlotte Smithie Longbottom_

Seething Harry tossed the wills to Fangtooth who stood behind him. He picked up the letters that sat on the table and placed them into his pocket as he didn't think he was up to reading them at the present time. Next he looked around the room and realised that if he was ever going to fit everything into a single place, he was going to need an extensively modified trunk. Sweeping a bit more gold into the bag he decided that he would come back later with his modified trunk to fit all the books and weaponry that was there. He however did put one interesting magical artefact in his bag, it was a magical circlet which if you put it on before going to sleep and named a language you would become fluent over night. He didn't spend long in any of the other vaults. He retrieved Gryffindor's sword and wand, Hufflepuff's cup and wand, Slytherin's locket and wand, Ravenclaw's diadem, mirror and wand, Merlin's staff and wand, the Deathly Hallows and an armlet that allowed him to use metamorphmagus abilities. As he left he quickly changed his appearance to a blonde haired, blue eyed boy so that he wouldn't be recognised by his adoring fans.

His next stop was Madame Malkin's. As he entered the shop Madame Malkin herself emerged from behind a shelf she spotted Harry standing in the doorway.

"Hello dear, can I help you," she said in a kind tone.

"Yes thanks I'm going to Hogwarts this year and I'd like a set of size changing robes please as well as some casual robes for everyday wear that size change as well," Harry said in his most polite voice.

"Certainly dear if you come into the back then we'll sort you out," Madame Malkin said gesturing towards the back room.

Harry followed her into the fitting room and stood on a stool while she began to measure him. "So what house do you want to be in dearie," Madame Malkin said in a tone that reminded him of Mrs. Weasley.

"Ravenclaw, it's the best house although none of the houses are that bad," Harry said truthfully.

"I was in Hufflepuff while I was at school but I do agree that Ravenclaw is a good choice," Madame Malkin replied.

They talked for a while as Harry was measured then he selected his casual robes as his school ones were made. He selected a set of white robes with red lapels and gold cuffs with a white cape with a red and gold phoenix on the back. A second set of white robes this time with blue lapels and silver cuffs with a silver and blue hippogriff on the cape. A set of emerald green robes with a silver and black serpent imprinted on the cloak and finally a set of gold robes with white lapels and yellow cuffs with a yellow and white fairy on the cloak. He also purchased four sets of dress robes, one pair a normal black, the second emerald green, the third sapphire blue and the final pair white. His next stop was Gladrags Wizard Wear as they sold dragonhide clothing and wand holsters. When he got there he selected a pair of dragonhide boots, gloves and a dragonhide vest. They were all made of the hide of a Hungarian Horntail which Harry found rather ironic. He also got three wand holsters made of the same hide, two for each wrist and one for inside a boot.

Then he went to Ollivander's, he walked in and Mr. Ollivander appeared just as he had the previous time, however this time Harry just tuned out all that he said until he hear the words, "Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple," from Ollivander.

He took his old wand from Mr. Ollivander's hand and felt the warmth that he had felt the first time around. Ignoring the mutters of curious Harry paid and walked out of the store as he slipped his new wand into one of the wrist holsters. His next stop was Kasha's which was next door; they sold personalised wands mainly for people who didn't fit an Ollivander wand. The woman sitting at the counter was Kasha herself. "Hey honey can I help you," she said when he entered.

He didn't respond immediately because as always he was staring at the massive amount of materials on the walls. Eventually he replied, "Yeah, I haven't found a wand next store, Mr. Ollivander said to come here."

"Alright honey, let's see what materials suit you and whether you will have one wand or two. In a minute I will ask you to close your eyes and feel the magic in the room, you will then be drawn to the materials that will make up your wand. Okay close your eyes now," Kasha explained.

Harry closed his eyes and began to sense traces of magic in the room. Slowly some began to strengthen and eventually there were only nine strong magical signatures left. He walked over to them – still with his eyes shut – and took them off there shelves. He then walked over to where he knew the counter and put the objects into two piles one of four and one of five and then he pulled another object from his pocket and placed it on the pile that had four objects. Then he opened his eyes.

"These materials are amazing honey, you'll be having two wands," Kasha began in a shocked tone. "The first wand will be made of ebony, with a diamond focus and a core of unicorn hair from the unicorn matriarch, unicorn blood from the unicorn matriarch and a feather from the wings of Pegasus. The second will be made of rosewood, with a ruby focus and a core of a phoenix feather from your bonded phoenix, tears from the phoenix matriarch and hair of a werewolf by the name of Remus Lupin. I'd better get busy making these now, come back at the end of the day honey and I will have these ready for you. Buh-bye!"

She shooed him from the shop so he decided to go finish the rest of his errands before going back, his next stop was Jenks' Furniture & Trunks so he could fully outfit one of the properties he owned and get a modified trunk for school. He entered the shop and the owner instantly stood up to greet him. "What can I do for you young sir?"

"I need a full set of magical furniture and a catalogue to order more and a twelve compartment trunk, the first compartment is to be a wardrobe, the second a library, the third a store for weapons, the fourth an apparition, floo and portkey point, the fifth a potions laboratory, the sixth a duelling chamber, the seventh a exercise room, the eighth a astronomy room, the ninth a storeroom for potions ingredients, the tenth a room for magical artefact storage, the eleventh a bedroom and the twelfth a bathroom," Harry explained.

"Certainly sir, I can get you the furniture and if you would kindly wait for half an hour I can modify a trunk, anything that you would like inscribed in the top?" Mr Jenks said.

"Yes please, I would like a crest of a stag, a wolf, a dog and a lily flower underneath a full moon with the phrase _"Confusio regnatum semper dum a successio ago" _chaos reigns forever while a descendant lives printed underneath," Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Certainly sir if you would like to wait here," Mr. Jenks said as he walked into his workshop. Half an hour later Harry left the shop with a full set of furniture and his trunk shrunk in his pocket. He stopped back off at Gringotts to collect most of the rest of the things from his vaults and then he headed to the Apothecary. He picked up the ingredients that he needed for all seven years at Hogwarts plus some that were used in potions like Wolfsbane that weren't used at Hogwarts.

Then he went to Flourish and Blotts and bought practically every modern book on practical magic that wasn't written by an idiot. Except from the Lockhart books that he had to buy because regrettably the idiot was going to be his Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. The cashier looked like he was about to faint when he saw the amount of books that Harry was buying but upon discovering that he could pay for them he quite happily let Harry purchase them.

Then because he knew that the wands wouldn't be ready yet he headed into Muggle London, his first stop was a department store where he enlisted the help of a young attractive girl named Becker. He bought several t-shirts, quite a few pairs of jeans, some other trousers, lots of jumpers and several pairs of trainers. Thanking her he left the store and headed to a Muggle bookstore, he had decided that if he did nothing but study he would drive himself insane, so he had decided to purchase some Muggle fantasy books so that he could have them for leisure reading. He decided on _His Dark Materials _by _Philip Pullman, Poison Study, Magic Study, Fire Study, Storm Glass, Sea Glass and Spy Glass _by _Maria. V. Snyder _and _The Age of the Five Trilogy _by _Trudi Canavan. _Also whilst in the store he purchased some blank diaries so that he could keep all the facts straight in his head. Then he walked back into the Leaky Cauldron to have a butterbeer.

After having a chat with Tom the barman and went back to Kasha's. Only his wands still weren't ready as Kasha needed to inscribe runes onto the wands to increase their power. So Harry decided to do something stupid and spur of the moment. It was just like normal really, he rented a room in the Leaky Cauldron and stepped into his trunk. He made his way to the room for potion ingredient storage, collected the ones he needed and made his way to the potions lab. He then started to brew a potion that was in the book _Potions for Pleasure. _It wasn't going to be a pleasurable sensation when he took it but he thought it would be worth it in the end. This potion tuned into your magical signature and past memories – of which Harry had a fair few – and produced seven tattoos that had their own personal magical power on a person's back. They would have something to do with your personality and your history. The potion would also knock you out for several hours, so, Harry was going to take it in the bedroom. 15 minutes later he had finished the potion and he walked into the bedroom and swallowed the foul tasting concoction in one gulp.

When he woke up a further fifteen minutes later he instantly ran over to the mirror. He turned around and gasped at the shapes on his back, a proud stag, a bearlike dog, a howling werewolf, a red and green lily, a flaming phoenix and a slithering snake. Smiling Harry put his shirt back on, he should have guessed that the marauders would leave their mark along with his familiars and his mother. Glancing at the time he hurried from the room to get his new wands from Kasha's. They had to be finished by now.

The bell jingled as he entered the store and Kasha leapt to her feet as he entered. "Hey honey, I'm all done. I put the runes for Charms, Transfiguration and Defence on the wands themselves and then I put the comfort, safety, healing and anti-summoning runes on the grip," she said very quickly.

"Thanks Kasha, how much will that be for both wands," Harry said with his mouth curling up at the corners because of her attitude.

"Oh yeah, sorry got distracted!" Kasha tittered, "20 Galleons."

Harry smiled and handed over the money, then quickly left the shop so he didn't get into a very long conversation with her. He had a feeling that he would be able to have a very interesting conversation with Kasha. He sighed and apparated back to Privet Drive. He crept in through the front door and back into the cupboard under the stairs. Before going to sleep he removed the circlet from his pocket placed it on his head and stated, "Gobbledegook."

**A/n Tadaa Here you go. Next chapter is the 70's. My question is should Harry get together with an OC in that time or should he remain single? Please answer in a review. **

**Review Replies: Aracade: I'm glad you liked it. I love Luna too so I am most likely biased as well as in my opinion there are enough fics either. Oh well we can be biased together. **

**Redwoodx: You are the most awesome reviewer ever! I don't think he will save Luna's mother and Luna will start in her normal year. Hermione will play a huge part in this story. Yes Dumbledore will be caught eventually but it might not happen for a while. I have many interesting things planned including Harry becoming a Marauder. Ronald is most definitely going to be the fall guy. It's so much fun to torture the git! Mollywobbles is pathetic and a gold-digger so I think I will have a bit of fun with her. **

**DeathsDaughterDanielle: Yes lots and lots of familiars. I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**macabre–wolf: Gracias. Estoy contento que disfrutó de ello****. **

**Aealket: Well here it is. Glad you liked it Alan! **


End file.
